Breathe Me
by SJ Skywalker
Summary: Okay first fanfic: please R and R and no flames. And I suck at summaries so sorry. :/ Anakin Skywalker has been appointed a new Padawan. He doesn't want her as he wants Ahsoka back. Will she be able to persuade him to take her on and accept her as his Padawan or will he pass her on to someone else for her to train with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. SJ Skywalker here. So this is my first fanfic so bare with me a little bit. So I decided I would write this story as I can't stop listening to the song Breathe Me and it gave me inspiration to write this story. I would like to thank my friends on a forum I'm apart of, as they have given me alittle more confidence to write stories. I don't know if I will do this like a series of books or just write one. So please R and R but please no flames. Btw I'm writing this on an iPad so sorry for any spelling mistakes and stuff like that. So anyways I'll stop rambling on. Enjoy I guess :D**

Chapter 1

Kandra-

I was in the training room with my best friends Ashaiya and Tia, like every other day. But today was different. Today was the day I was appointed to be a Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. It all started off when Master Obi Wan Kenobi walked into the training room with a rather grumpy looking Anakin. "Which one of you,younglings is Kandra Rayley?" Obi Wan asked.

I glanced up at him, panicking slightly. "I-I-I am" I stuttered. Thoughts were rushing through my head. oh crap! What have I done?! Why are they asking who I am? I can't remember playing a prank on them...hmm I bet it was Ashaiya. She's always playing pranks on people.

Obi Wan smiled. "No need to panic...I would like to introduce you to your new master. Kandra meet Anakin" I looked at him wide eyed. "Did you just say master?" I asked. Obi wan chuckled. "Yes I did say Master...the council decided it was time that you had one...and for Anakin to have a new Padawan" I raised an eyebrow slightly when I saw Anakin's jaw clench. Well he doesn't seem too happy about that. I thought to myself.

Anakin looked at me harshly and turned to Obi Wan. "She's my new Padawan...like seriously?" I glared at Anakin and crossed my arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Anakin scoffed slightly. "Well look at you...you aren't exactly Padawan material" Obi Wan hit his arm. "Anakin. Stop" I shook my head. "No, let him say what he wants to say. Oh and for the record you've only just met me. How can you tell if I'm Padawan material or not?" Anakin just have me a look. "I can just tell...okay" I was about ready to hit him. Like what was his problem.

Obi wan shook his head and grabbed Anakin's arm. "Excuse us for a moment" he dragged Anakin out the room but I could still hear them talking."Anakin, be nice. Kandra is a brilliant fighter and will be a great Padawn"

"She may be a good fighter Obi Wan...but she's not the Padawan I want" Anakin's words were harsh and it kinda hurt me a little bit. What was wrong with me? Why didn't he want me as a Padawan? All these thoughts were rushing around in my head

I could hear Obi Wan sighing. "I know she isn't her Anakin, but you have to let go. She's gone and she won't be coming back" I raised an eyebrow. Who's this her they're talking about? I asked myself

"And that's the problem Obi Wan. I can't let go of Ahsoka. She was like a little sister. She's my Padawan and only her. You can't make me try to replace her...with that...girl. I'm sure she's a lovely person...but I don't want her..why don't you take her?" I was annoyed by what Anakin was saying. Like I wouldn't mind Obi Wan being my master..but I had always wanted Anakin.

I could hear Obi Wan sighing again. "I'm not trying to make you forget or replace Ahsoka. But you have to go on with your life. Just like what she did. The only way we can do that is by giving you a new Padawan Anakin. It's been 6 months since she left Anakin...you need to move on. As much as I would like Kandra to be my Padawan I think she would benefit to have you as her master...not me"

"Whatever Obi Wan. If you want me...I'll be in my quarters" I could hear footsteps walking away then saw Obi Wan walking back into the training room. "I'm sorry about that Kandra...Anakin can be a little temperamental at times" I shook my head. "It's fine Master Kenobi..I understand..now if you would excuse me...I would like to go to archives to do some research" Obi Wan nodded. "Of course...enjoy your studying...just don't overdo it" I laughed slightly. "Don't worry Master Kenobi...I won't" with that I bowed in respect and walked out of the training room to the archives. I was going to look up this Ahsoka girl. And how she was linked to Anakin

**Okay...so like I said above please R and R. And I repeat NO flames...please. I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of this week but I'm not making any promises cause I've got a lot of school work at the moment. So over and out guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Yay! So I would like to say a massive thank you to the support I've got from the people who reviewed the first chapter, and gave me good feedback :D Anyways enough of the rambling and on with the story. :P**

Chapter 2

Anakin-

I stormed through the door of my quarters, annoyed at the council for appointing me a new Padawan. Sure Kandra was a lovely girl but she wasn't Ahsoka. I only wanted Ahsoka as my Padawan..no one else. Kandra was a lot like her and it was too hard to stomach. She had the same sarcastic and fiery attitude as her and it killed me inside as it reminded me of her.

I walked over to my nightstand and picked up Ahsoka's old Padawan braid. I tried to bite back the tears and tried to forget that day. I cant explain how much I miss her but it's certainly a lot. I jumped slightly when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned and walked over. I didn't want company. I just wanted to be ALONE. I opened the door and expected to see Obi Wan but got a shock when I saw a pair of sparkling doe like green eyes staring back at me.

It was Kandra. She was fairly tall and her hair was platinum blond with blue bangs. I had admit she was like a breath of fresh air as she wasn't like most of the younglings I had seen going around the Temple, boring and very uniform. She had her arms crossed and was scowling slightly. "I hate to say this and it kills me...but I have to move in with you..you know..master and Padawan shared quarters..." I could sense she wasn't so delighted about that.

I shook my head. "Oh no...not going to happen. I haven't accepted you as a Padawan yet youngling." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you want to take this up with the council" She then started glaring at me. "And I'm not a youngling. I'm 15 years old...not 5!" She snapped. I clenched my jaw slightly as she again reminded me of a Ahsoka. I glared right back at her. "Listen Kid. If you wanna be my Padawan you have to learn how to respect" She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to talk to me about respect when you were the one who flat out dissed me in the training room earlier" I sighed. "Fine you have a point...and sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that"

I looked down at the ground where I noticed a bag of belongings. "Your stuff?" I questioned. She nodded. "Yup. Now you gonna let me in or not?" I sighed again. "Fine...you can come in and stay the night. But we are going straight to the council tomorrow morning to talk about this" She raised an eyebrow. "Sooooo...have you accepted me or not?" I shrugged "Depends" She looked at me confused. "Depends on what?" I smirked at her. "Depends on how annoying you are" She shook her head. "I'm not the annoying one Skyguy. You are" My jaw clenched again at the nickname. It was the same nickname Ahsoka gave me. "Don't call me that" I muttered. She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" I just scowled at her. "Just don't. Got it?" It came out harsher than what I had attended, but I didn't care anymore.

She just held her hands up in defence. "Fine...won't call you that then" she picked up her stuff and walked past me. I pointed to her where her bed was and she started to unpack her stuff...

**Later that night..**

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Kandra to get out of the refresher. I was holding Ahsoka's braid again and thinking about all the missions and sparring sessions I had with her when she was my Padawan. I didn't hear Kandra exit the refresher until she was standing right infront of me with an raised eyebrow. "What's that?" I quickly stuffed it in my pocket. "What's what?" She crossed her arms and gave me a look as if to say 'I'm not stupid you know' she nodded to the hidden braid in my pocket. "That thing you just stuffed into your pocket. It looked like a Padawan braid" I shook my head at her. "Kandra just drop it" She shook her head. "Not gonna happen." I scowled at her. "I said leave it. It's none of your business." She sighed. "Fine" she sat down on her bed and looked at her datapad.

I shook my head at her and walked to the refresher. When I came back out after about 20 minutes I noticed Kandra had fallen asleep. I smiled slightly to myself. "Finally some peace and quiet" I mutter quietly. I lay back on my own bed and settled down for the night. I clutched the braid closely to me and squeezed my eyes shut trying not to think about that day. A tear rolled down my cheek as I fell sound asleep, still clutching the Padawan braid...

**Awwww poor Anakin. Feel soooo sorry for him. And he's got his hands full with Kandra doesn't he. So like always guys please R and R. And no flames. So over and out guys. I love ya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Back with a new chapter. So I've been getting really good feedback so far and it's really helping. I would like to thank my friends on a forum I'm apart of for the support they have given me so far. You guys are awesome and I love ya guys to bits. :D so enough of my rambling and on with the the story :D**

Chapter 3

Kandra-

I thrashed around in my sleep, trying to get rid of the bad memories for dreams. I started to whimper slightly as I couldn't get rid of them.

_All I could hear was screaming. I turned to my right and saw a whole village in flames. It was the village I stayed in. My eyes widened. "No! No! No! This cannot be happening!" I started running through the streets and to my home, panicking as I didn't know if my family had gotten out safely. I skidded to a halt infront of my front door. I bit back the tears as I watched the flames dancing in front of my eyes. The whole house was on fire. I started screaming my family's names. "Mum! Dad! Toreli!" I couldn't hear anything. _

_I started to shout for them again until I heard a faint call. "Kan! Is that you?" It was Toreli. I looked at the window and saw her, looking weak and at the brink of death. "Toreli...I'm right here. I'm going to get you out of here okay" I could faintly see her shaking her head. "Kan no...you'll die to. Stay out there. We'll be fine" I started screaming at her. "No! Toreli that's not going to happen" I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. She mouthed. "I'm sorry" all of a sudden there was an explosion and I was blown back. I looked back at where my house would have been. "No!" I started to cry and scream..._

I bolted up in my bed, covered in a cold sweat. I tried to calm my breathing and shake the memory out of my head. I could hear someone stirring in their sleep. I glanced over at Anakin and saw him looking back at me with a concerned expression. "Kandra are you okay?" I took some deep breaths and nodded "Yes I'm fine...just a bad dream that's all" He didn't look convinced at all but he didn't question me.

He looked at his chrono and it read half past 7 in the morning. He reluctantly clambered out of bed and put a hand on my shoulder. "We have to get going. We need to talk to the council. So go get ready" I sighed slightly. "Fine.." I got out of the bed and a quick wash in the refresher and changed into my usual black outfit and restyled my hair and walked out of the refresher. "It's all yours" Anakin just smirked at me and ruffled my hair. "Whatever kid"

**2 hours later...**

As we exited the council chambers I could hear Anakin muttering angrily to himself. The council told him that he had to take me on as his Padawan, whether he liked it or not. I was okay about it but he obviously wasn't. I smirked at him, " Come on Skyguy I'm not that bad" Anakin's head shot round to look at me. "Don't call me that! I told you not to call me that!" he growled at me. I glared at him. "Why don't you like me calling you that. It's just a name" He just glared back at me. "It's none of your business! Now get lost. I don't want you as my Padawan and I never will" I bit back the tears. "Fine!" I stormed off and ran to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and started to cry...

**Anakin's POV-**

"It's none of your business! Now get lost. I don't want you as my Padawan and I never will!" I shouted at Kandra. I could see she was trying to stop tears from falling from her eyes. She glared at me and shouted. "Fine!" she then ran off. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. I didn't mean what I had said. I was just angry. I decided I would give her some time to herself for both of to calm down.

I waited for about 3 then went looking for her. I eventually found her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and she was still crying. I felt bad for shouting at her. I walked over to her and gave her a small smile. "Hi Kandra...you okay?" She just gave me a dirty look. "What do you think?" She asked sarcastically. I crouched down in front of her. "Hey...I'm sorry okay" She just shook her head. "Sorry isn't good enough...now go away" I sighed. "Kan...please forgive me." I could see her jaw clenching at the new nickname I gave her. "Don't call me that. My name is Kandra. Not Kan" I smirked at her. "Well I like the name Kan" She shook her head. "Well I don't" I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She just scowled at me. "I just don't okay!" I held my hands up in defense. "Fine okay"

I sighed and stood up and held a hand out to help her up. "Come on..let's go" she reluctantly took my hand and I hauled her up to a standing position. We started walking to our shared quarters in silence. When we reached our quarters, Kandra stormed to the refresher. I sighed and sat down in my bed. I wished I hadn't said that stuff to her. She didn't deserve me as a master. About 15 minutes later, Kandra walked out of the refresher and lied down on her bed, not saying a single word to me.

I sighed. "Am I getting the silent treatment?" She still didn't say anything. I shook my head. "Kandra you can't not talk to me" She glared at me and gave me a look as if to say 'Try me'. I sighed again and walked through the refresher. When I got back out Kandra was fast asleep. I shook my head at her and lay down on my bed and started to think. I had to admit I did like Kandra. She was like a little sister already..but she was too much like Ahsoka for my liking. I just couldn't accept her even if I tried. I was going to have to talk to Obi Wan about this tomorrow. I sighed quietly and fell asleep, thinking about Ahsoka again and what I was going to say to Obi Wan...

**Awwww poor Anakin and Kandra. So like always R and R and as always no flames. Sooo over and out guys. Love ya's :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh back with another Chappie. :D Thanks to everyone who's been supporting me so far on this story. So on with the story :D**

Chapter 4

Anakin-

I reluctantly woke up to the sound of my alarm. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at Kandra's bed and was surprised to see she wasn't it in bed. I looked around and I still couldn't see her. "Hmm I wonder where she could be?" I asked myself. I knocked on the refresher door. "Kandra are you in there?" There was no answer. I shook my head and opened the door and started to get ready. I then walked out of my quarters and went to find Obi Wan..

I eventually found him outside the council chambers. "Obi Wan! Can I talk to you?!" I called over it him while running over. Obi Wan turned to look at me. "Of course Anakin. What do you need to talk about?" I sighed. "It's about Kandra. I can't accept her as my Padawan. She's too much like Ahsoka" Obi Wan just shook his head. "I'm sorry Anakin but you have to accept her. The council chose you to teach her and you have to do it" I scowled at Obi Wan. "But that isn't fair" Obi Wan sighed. "Well life isn't fair Anakin. By the way you and Kandra have your first mission tomorrow. Go tell her to get her stuff ready. You leave at 6:30 am on the dot so don't be late" with that he walked off and left me on my own. I shook my head. "Well that's just great. I get stuck with a Padawan I don't want and I don't even get a say in the matter' I muttered. I sighed and walked off to find Kandra

After searching the whole temple I eventually found her in the training room. I was about to walk in until I heard music playing. I peeked through the door and I saw her dancing to 'Breathe Me' by Sia. I leaned against the door frame and waited for her to finish. She was amazing and I had to admit I was very impressed. Lets just hope she fights as well as dances. I thought to myself.

Once the music and her dance finished I walked into the training room. "Nice dancing Kandra" She whirled around to face me. I could sense she was still angry at me, but she gave me a small smile. "Thank you" I smiled back at her. "Your welcome" She then crossed her arms. "So what do you want?" I grinned at her. "We have a mission. So go get your stuff ready. We leave tomorrow at 6:30 am on the dot" Her eyes widened. "Really? What's the mission?" I shook my head. "I'm not sure. All I know that, it's on Alderaan" I suddenly felt an overwhelming emotion of sadness coming from her...

**Kandra's POV**

"I'm not sure. All I know that, it's on Alderaan" At the mention of my homeworld I was overcome with all the bad memories of that day my family died in the fire. I didn't want to go back. I could see Anakin raising an eyebrow at me. "Kandra...are you okay?" I gave him a quick nod. "Just peachy" He didn't look convinced but he didn't question me. "Uhh okay then. Come on we'd better get our stuff ready" I nodded. "Yeah okay" We both walked out of the training room and walked to our shared quarters to get our stuff ready.

After about two hours we eventually got our stuff packed. I still couldn't get the memories out of my head. I could sense that Anakin was concerned about me but he still didn't question me about it. I was lying down on my bed staring at the roof. I could hear Anakin faintly snoring. I started to think about if my family was still alive and I was still living with them on Alderaan. No one knew the cause of the fire. Everyone thought it was a terrorist attack, but it didn't make sense. The more I thought about it, the more the tears wanted to spill from my eyes. I fell asleep, the last thought being of Toreli and her dieing in front of my eyes...

**Awwww poor Kan. So I did put alittle reference to the title of this story in this chapter as I still can't stop listening to the song. So anyways as always please R and R and no flames. :D So over and out guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with a new Chapter :D Sorry it took me a wee while to update. Was just alittle busy with school and dance stuff. So anyways on with the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Kandra-

I woke up to someone shaking me and calling my name. "Kandra wake up! We have to go now!" I turned onto my side and tried to hit the person who was trying to wake me up. "Just give me five more minutes" I mumbled to them. I felt someone grab my wrist. "No Kandra you have to wake up now...and stop trying to hit me" I groaned. "Go away" I heard someone sighing. "Fine...you asked for it" All of a sudden I was pulled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. I winced and looked at the culprit. I growled as I saw Anakin killing himself with laughter at me.

He finally managed to sober up and smirked at me. "Morning Kandra...did you have a nice sleep?" I glared at him. "I was having a good sleep until you decided to interrupt it by hauling me off the bed" He laughed. "Aww you'll eventually get used to it" I shook my head at him. "Ohh whatever" I pushed myself off from the ground and made my way to the refresher. I smirked as I got an idea to get Anakin back. I picked out a bottle of pink hair dye that I had lying around and poured some of it into his shampoo bottle and mixed it up. I got myself ready and exited the refresher. I smirked as I waited for Anakin's reaction to his newly pink hair...

**Anakin's POV**

After washing my hair, I climbed out of the shower and changed into my normal Jedi robes. My eyes widened when I looked into the mirror. My normal brown hair was now hot pink. Suddenly realisation hit me, as I knew who the culprit was. "Kandra Rayley! You'd better run!" I bolted out of the refresher and spotted Kan running out the door. I growled at her and chased her around the Temple.

She ran into the hanger bay and jumped onto some of the crates and ignited her saber. "Back away..." I glared at her. "Do you think this was funny...you are so dead..." I growled at her. I didn't notice Obi Wan walk over to me until he coughed slightly. "Ahem...Anakin what do you think you are doing?" I turned to look at him. "Kandra decided that is would be funny to dye my hair pink..." I could see that he was trying to stifle his laughter. "Aha okay then. Just board your ship and we will talk about this later"

I grumbled a yes master and walked onto the Resolute. I could all my troops including Rex laughing at my hair. I muttered to myself and walked to the bridge. I sent Kandra a mental warning. "Kandra you'd better watch out cause I will get you back for this.." The troops punched in the coordinates for Alderaan and the ship shot off into hyperspace. I started to think of ways to get Kandra back. "Oh she'd better sleep with one eye open tonight" I muttered...

**Okay guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I enjoyed writing it. As usual please R and R and no flames. So over and out guys :D**


End file.
